


I heard you

by iezzern



Series: Two Idiots in Love [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Feminization, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is my first time writing smut so please be nice with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iezzern/pseuds/iezzern
Summary: Life with Kagami is good





	I heard you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as I mentioned, this is my first smut so, please, be nice. I wrote this bc a rlly nice commenter kind of requested it, and y'know you have to try new things, even if it makes you uncomfortable.

There is almost complete silence in Kagami’s apartment. There only is a faint sound of rustling sheets coming from the bedroom, almost inaudible. They’ve been moving around like this for almost 30 minutes now; mouths connected the entire time, learning the shape of each other’s bodies in the dim light. Right now, Aomine is laying between Kagami’s strong thighs, his hands on the other boy’s waist. Kagami leans down, softly brushing his lips against Aomine’s. He reaches up to tangle his finger’s in Kagami’s hair but ends up whining instead, as Kagami urgently pulls back. “You’re teasing me,” Aomine complains as Kagami leans down again, with a playful smile on his lips. “Yeah, I am”

Not even an ounce of shame.

“Come on, kiss me” Aomine complains as Kagami sits upright. “Why should I?” Kagami teases and places his hands on Aomine’s chest. “Because you love me” Aomine answers and Kagami throws his head back and laughs. Aomine adores that laugh. He hears it almost every day now, and he savours that sound every single time. These three months after getting back from America have been a complete bliss, with loving looks and intertwined hands. They’ve spent every single moment together. If there ever was an argument, it always ended in a heated kiss and then soft apologies. Just a week ago, Aomine got tired of being alone at night and moved into Kagami’s bed. Where he’d done a little more than just sleeping.

And, of course, that had to pop into his head right now. Kagami’s eyes widen when he feels it and a wild blush spreads on his cheeks. “A-Aomine, that’s…” Kagami cuts himself off with a gasp as Aomine grinds his hips upward. “Kiss me again,” Aomine says and he can see Kagami’s blush spread further down his body. Even if he is hesitant, Kagami leans down, this time going in for a real kiss. Just a few seconds after Kagami’s lips touch Aomine’s the latter deepens it, slipping his tongue into Kagami’s mouth. A low groan comes from Kagami’s throat and Aomine’s dick throbs. Fucking _god_ , the sounds that Kagami make can do wonders. Aomine lets his hands wander over Kagami’s bare chest, appreciating it thoroughly.

Kagami pulls away again, his blush covering almost his entire neck now. No matter how many times they do it, Kagami is always a blushing mess and Aomine thrives in that fact. “I love it when you get like this” Aomine whispers and Kagami cocks his head to the side. “Like what?” he asks and Aomine gives a short laugh. “Nothing, Love”

He tightens his hold on Kagami’s hips and flips them over, which draws a short yelp of surprise from Kagami. Aomine presses himself in between Kagami’s thighs and hoists them further up on his hips., leaning forward to press Kagami into the bed. The other boy responds immediately, leaning up to press his lips against Aomine’s again. Kagami gives up the battle for dominance pretty quickly, leaning back against the pillows to relax. Aomine takes the opportunity to explore more of Kagami’s body. He slides his fingers over the smooth and tanned skin of his stomach, moving them slowly up to Kagami’s neck to deepen their kiss. Kagami gives him a breathy moan and grinds his hips upwards three times. Aomine draws away from the kiss and nearly rips his own shirt off. “ _Daiki_ ” Kagami whines, while he leans his head back to expose his neck “Please…”

Aomine can feel his dick give a throb and he swears under his breath. He’d always had a thing for Kagami saying his given name in that tone, and Kagami _knows it_. He always uses it. in public, in the bedroom, whenever he’s annoyed with Aomine, or when he’s just plain horny. Aomine can see the slight smirk that is plastered on Kagami’s face, his eyes glowing with mischief, and thinks _I’m not going to let him win._

“Please what?” Aomine asks as he presses a kiss to the other boy’s neck. Kagami’s body goes rigid. “What do you want from me, baby?” Kagami’s face explodes in colour again and he shakes his head. “C’mon, Taiga,” Aomine drawls, “Tell me what you want” He slips his hand into Kagami’s shorts and squeezes around his dick. Kagami moans and Daiki smirks against his neck. “ _Taigaaaa~”_

“I-I hate you,” Kagami growls, but from his tone, Aomine can tell that he doesn’t really mean it. He starts stroking the shorter man’s cock slowly, teasing him. “D-Daiki—“ “Tell me what you want” Aomine whispers again, tugging a slight bit faster. “Daiki, _please_ ” Aomine changes strategy, removing himself from Kagami.

“Which drawer?” he asks, laying a hand on Kagami’s shoulder to stop him from sitting up. “Second,” Kagami breathes and Aomine gets the lube and condoms out within seconds. Kagami’s eyes widen as Aomine pours some lube on his fingers, drops the bottle and lifts Kagami’s hips with his free hand. He starts to reach down behind Kagami with his other hand, a smirk on his face. “Oh, _fuck yeah_ , Daiki,” Kagami mewls as Aomine’s fingers find his hole.

Aomine just puts some light pressure on Kagami’s hole before deciding that the position is too uncomfortable and flipping Kagami over. The redhead lets out an undignified sound as he does it, but it makes it even better for Aomine. He grabs hold of Kagami’s shorts, along with his boxers, and tugs them down, getting them off quickly with Kagami’s help.

Aomine starts to knead on Kagami’s round ass, but the latter reaches behind and grabs onto Aomine’s wrist. “You too” he mumbles and Aomine can _hear_ the blush spreading on his cheeks. He chuckles, but complies, getting off the bed and stepping out of his pants and boxers, eyeing Kagami’s ass the entire time. He’s quickly back to his place between Kagami’s legs, laying his palms against Kagami’s plump behind. “Dai…” Kagami doesn’t even get a chance to finish before one finger sinks into him. He cries out, pressing us ass upwards, trying to get it deeper. Aomine chuckles slightly and presses a hand to Kagami’s lower back, shoving his body back into the bed.

He starts to slowly pump the finger in and out of Kagami’s hole, groaning in appreciation at the heat. “You’re just sucking me in,” he says, “Getting needy, are we?” Kagami can only answer with a moan. Not soon after a second finger joins in and Kagami’s eyes nearly roll back from the intensity of it. It’s when Aomine starts scissoring his hole, dragging his fingers against the walls, that Kagami starts squirming and whining.

“More” he begs “Please, Daiki give me more”

Aomine smirks and pulls his fingers out, earning himself an angry yell from Kagami. Aomine picks up the bottle of lube and pours some more on his fingers, before pressing in again, this time with a third finger. Kagami keens in desperation, his hands twisting into the sheets. When Aomine hits his prostate, his entire body convulses a breathy moan escaping his lips. By the time Aomine is finished Kagami is a shaking, sweaty mess, his body jerking and reacting at every little move Aomine makes.

“Such a needy little cunt”

Kagami whines at Aomine’s words, thrusting his hips up, this time without any resistance. “Tell me what you want” Aomine drawls, and Kagami immediately shakes his head. Aomine sighs, pulls his fingers out and flips Kagami over, immediately going in for a kiss. He can feel the redhead’s swollen cock press against his owns stomach and groans in appreciation.

He leans back to admire his handiwork and nearly comes on the spot.

A bright red blush is dusting over Kagami’s cheeks, his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes watery. “ _Tell me_ ” Aomine growls as he leans down again, and Kagami can’t hold back anymore. “Fuck me, Daiki, please just fuck me!” he nearly yells, tears of frustration running down his cheeks.

“That’s what I like to hear” Aomine smirks and rips open the wrapper.

-:-

Kagami feels like he’s burning. It’s hot _everywhere_. He knows he’s blushing like a virgin but he can’t help it, it feels so _good_. Sex with Aomine always feels this good, no matter where or when they do it. It’s always amazing.

When Aomine’s hands leave him yet another time, he gives a needy whine, writhing on the sheets. “Daiki…” all he can see is Aomine’s smug smirk. That fucking _bastard_. He probably thinks he’s the only one that can play this game. Kagami makes a split-second decision.

He starts rolling his hips slowly, letting out a slutty moan, while twisting his body in the most embarrassing position he has ever been in, offering himself up to Aomine. “Daiki, please, I need your cock” he starts begging and he feels satisfaction when the smirk drops from Aomine’s face. “Please, shove your cock into my tight little hole, I need it hard”

Not even a second later, Aomine is on him again, gripping his hips tightly. “You little slut” he drawls, his cock resting against Kagami’s ass. Kagami mewls, his cheeks growing hot again. Damn Daiki for using his biggest kink against him.

“You’re gonna get it hard now, I hope your cunt is ready for it”

Before Kagami even can register what Aomine had said, he feels his cock pushing into his hole. Kagami lets out a groan, both pain and pleasure sparking over his body. “You feeling okay, babe?” Aomine asks, his voice immediately going from sultry to caring. “Yeah, just go slow” Kagami answers, turning his face to the side and bringing the sheets up to his face. He doesn’t know why, but it is something he always does when he and Aomine do it in missionary.

He gasps again when Aomine slowly starts to push in, his body writhing. He lets out a whine, high-pitched and needy. It feels like he’s going to break. He reaches out a hand, letting it slide down Aomine’s abs. _Gorgeous_.

A chuckle comes from Aomine and then his mouth touches Kagami’s left nipple. Kagami mewls loudly, throwing his head back and arching his chest off the bed. After a few seconds, the pressure of Aomine’s mouth leaves his chest. “You and your feminization kinks” he mutters before swirling his tongue around Kagami’s nipple. The other boy writhes, crying out half-finished strings of sentences, his hand going to the back of Aomine’s head to keep it in place.

Suddenly, there’s a small sting in his back and he cries out, tears welling up in his eyes. Aomine stops his movements immediately, pushing himself off Kagami’s chest and leaning over him, one of his hands going to Kagami’s cheek to softly cup it. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart” he says leaning forward to connect their lips. Another heatwave hits Kagami’s face at the pet name. “S’okay” Kagami mutters into the kiss, but it comes out muffled.

Aomine slowly starts to move again, and after a little while, his hips are pressed flush against Kagami’s. Kagami is seeing stars. Aomine is so big and fills him up just right, his big cock fitting perfectly into the tight hole, pressing against the sensitive walls. When Aomine has been assured that “ _Yes, I’m all right_ ” he starts thrusting. No, not slowly or caring, but hard and rough and deep and _so good_. Kagami’s thighs go up around Aomine’s waist, putting pressure on him and making him go deeper. “Do it, Daiki, c’mon _fuck me_ ”

Kagami couldn’t keep his mewls in, tears clouding his vision. The rough slap of Aomine’s hips against his own turned his brain into jelly, erasing every thought but _good, good, good._ “ _Harder_!” he cries again and again, needy, whorish sounds escaping his lips.

-:-

Aomine moans as Kagami tightens around him again. The other boy is twisting in the sheets now, just begging him to go harder and take him good.

Aomine can’t do anything but to comply to his wishes. He fucks into the other boy hard, his hands gripping on tightly before he stops on one of the thrusts and presses himself in as deep as he can. Kagami gives a particularly loud whine, his blush returning in full colour. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Aomine growls “Take it, slut”

Kagami tightens around him again and Aomine feels like he can come right at that moment. He tries angling his hips in many different positions and when Kagami sobs out loud he knows he’s found it.

He doesn’t give Kagami a single break and just keeps thrusting into his prostate, making him trash around on the bed, letting go of the sheets for the first time since they started doing missionary. “ _Yes_ ” he cries “ _Daiki, do it harder!_ ” Aomine lets go of his hips and grabs onto Kagami’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. “Don’t give me orders” he growls “Who’s the one getting his ass pounded here?” Apparently, that is too much for Kagami and he comes all over his own stomach, eyes turning glossy and his body squirming. Aomine just continues to thrust into him.

Kagami moans again, before Aomine begins to pound into him mercilessly, chasing his own orgasm. Aomine leans down to Kagami’s ear and whispers “Tighten up that cunt for me, babe”

Kagami does, clenching tightly around Aomine’s cock and after a few hard thrusts, that has Kagami blissfully riding out the high of his orgasm, Aomine comes, moaning loudly.

After 30 seconds of heavy breathing, Aomine pulls out (earning a small moan from Kagami), tugs off the condom and throws it in the trashcan beside the bed. He throws himself down on the bed next to Kagami, enjoying the cool feeling of sweat on his skin. “God, that felt good” Kagami mutters, turning into Aomine’s chest and cuddling up to it.

“Maybe you wanna clean yourself up” Aomine says but it comes out as more of a question. Kagami shakes his head, sighing. “Maybe later” he mumbles, “Right now I wanna relax”

Aomine smiles and leans back into the sheets. Life with Kagami is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and kudos


End file.
